The present invention generally relates to fabrication methods and resulting structures for semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to forming high threshold voltage vertical FETs with the same fin height as regular/low threshold voltage vertical FETs.
The MOSFET is a transistor used for amplifying or switching electronic signals. The MOSFET has a source, a drain, and a metal oxide gate electrode. The metal gate is electrically insulated from the main semiconductor n-channel or p-channel by a thin layer of insulating material, for example, silicon dioxide or glass, which makes the input resistance of the MOSFET relatively high. The gate voltage controls whether the current path from the source to the drain is an open circuit (“off”) or a resistive path (“on”). N-type field effect transistors (NFET) and p-type field effect transistors (PFET) are two types of complementary MOSFETs. The NFET includes n-doped source and drain junctions and uses electrons as the current carriers. The PFET includes p-doped source and drain junctions and uses holes as the current carriers.
One type of MOSFET is a non-planar FET known generally as a vertical FET (VFET). VFETs employ semiconductor fins and side-gates that can be contacted outside the active region, resulting in increased device density and some increased performance over lateral devices. In VFETs the source to drain current flows in a direction that is perpendicular to a major surface of the substrate. For example, in a known VFET configuration a major substrate surface is horizontal and a vertical fin extends upward from the substrate surface. The fin forms the channel region of the transistor. A source region and a drain region are situated in electrical contact with the top and bottom ends of the channel region, while a gate is disposed on one or more of the fin sidewalls.